


Miracles

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: "He brightened again at the feeling of her warm lips pressed to his freckled skin, easily slipping between the sincerity of a knight and the carefree adoration of a lad head over heels in love. Alistair’s hands in hers were rough from battle and Blight, but he had only ever held her in them with tenderness. Xaviera had seen those same hands defend and attack, polish armour and struggle with the lacing of his boots. The memories she had of them represented wholly what he was - a warrior, a romantic, and ultimately a young man with hope and potential.He would make an excellent father, she thought, before pushing it away."Written as a prompt for Alistair x the Warden fluff. I really liked this one. Gave me the fuzzies to write.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 9





	Miracles

For the most part, it seemed as though life after saving the world had been kind to Xaviera Surana. Following a life of solitude in Kinloch Hold, under constant supervision from the usually merciless Templars, she had been dragged into a campaign against creatures of legend and then tasked with ending a civil war in the meantime. And she had won. With her loyal friends by her side, and the newly reunited country of Ferelden at her back, she slew the archdemon and ended the Blight with barely two decades of life to her name.

Of course, she also fell in love. And how could she not? Alistair was sweet, charming, and kind from the very first moment they met. Even in the heat of battle, when both of them were coated in blood and grime and sweat, Xaviera was certain she had never seen a more perfect man. The moment the haze had cleared and the two of them stood triumphant as the remaining darkspawn fled from Denerim, she knew they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter how short a time that may be with the Taint in their blood.

Keen to ensure that they made each day count, Alistair and Xaviera married soon after the penultimate battle. Though the ceremony was small and intimate, it was a day the two of them would remember forever, surrounded by the people that mattered most to them before their companions scattered to the four corners of Thedas. As their allies spread across the continent, Alistair remained by Xaviera’s side. It was clear that the thought of being parted was more painful to him than any wound he might have sustained against a hurlock or ogre.

And though Xaviera had never been happier before that day, there was a quiet reminder at the back of her mind, much like the Calling that all Wardens knew well, only this voice sung of regret. She often thought of another mage with dark hair and golden eyes who had carried a child of Alistair's to save them both. It had been necessary; of this Xaviera was well aware. But that jealousy continued to pull at her mind no matter how hard she might attempt to suppress it. Thoughts of family had seemed distant and impossible during her time in the Circle. It was simply not something mages tended to anticipate factoring into their sheltered lives. And despite the abysmally low fertility rates among Grey Wardens, not to mention the circumstances of Alistair’s own birth, it was difficult for Xaviera to tear her mind from the sorrow that tore at her whenever she saw children playing or a mother cradling a baby in her arms. Alistair’s child should have been here, and yet the chance for them to share that particular happiness seemed impossibly out of reach even for a fabled Grey Warden.

A summons from a contingent of Orlesian Wardens had called Xaviera to Amaranthine to act in her new position as the Warden Commander of Ferelden. It was not something she might have predicted only a little over a year prior, when she was still constrained to wander the halls of the Circle and dream of a world outside its walls. But she did not have to leave for another two months whilst the keep was prepared, meaning that she and Alistair could make the most of their remaining time together.

And so they did. Arl Eamon generously lent them rooms in his mostly untouched estate in the capital, once the dust had settled on the battle and the fires in Denerim were put out. Xaviera had never known such luxury, whereas Alistair’s childhood lent him some familiarity to it. He was keen to show her everything he could, to spoil her rotten in the brief time he had her before duty stole her from his side for a time undetermined. And there was seldom a night that they did not hold each other in the quiet of stone halls, sweaty but sated, content in the knowledge that there had never been a love in all the Ages that was as strong as theirs.

Flicking a few locks of deep crimson hair over her shoulder, Xaviera sat at the window of their rooms and took in the sight of the city being rebuilt before her. It was a wet day - such was the norm in much of Ferelden. She could recall sitting at windows in the tower just as she did now, feeling the faint mist of rainfall on her freckled skin and dreaming of knowing what it felt like to soak in it. Her fiery magic had not fared so well when she finally was exposed to the elements, but it had not dampened her appreciation of the knowledge that she could walk in the most tempestuous storm or the brightest sunlight without ever again being confined to the cage of a Circle, thanks to the silverite griffin she carried on her armour.

She considered the thought that had been cruelly staying with her, echoing through her mind like the distant thunder that swept in from the sea to the north of the city. Though her life in the Circle had been somewhat closeted, Xaviera was quite aware of how the human body worked. And by her estimation she was two days late on her monthly bleed. This was not uncommon - a body is a fickle thing at the best of times - but it still played on her mind even as she assured herself of such things. Could it really be true? Could she face Alistair with the news? How could she even begin to tell him; their dreams had come true, but that they would have to face their responsibility to the Wardens whilst also bringing a child into the world?

It felt cruel just to entertain the thoughts for a few moments, so Xavier pushed it from her immediate considerations and moved away from the glass, resolving to find her husband with the hopes of consulting him without making her motivations all too obvious.

Xaviera found Alistair in the library of the estate. It seemed Eamon was a keen reader when he occupied the place; there was a considerable number of books on the shelves, with subjects ranging from the history of Thedas to fictional tales and even the odd magic handbook. If anyone from the Circle came here, she considered, they would have envied the variety.

Alistair was sitting at a desk in the corner, apparently scrawling on a leaf of parchment. She recalled him mentioning that he had some letters to send when they had awoken in one another’s arms that morning. There were a handful of books piled next to him - the front cover of the one at the top of the stack identified it as a monster manual of some kind for prospective hunters. 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Alistair’s face immediately lifted from his otherwise dedicated work, and the blank expression of curiosity immediately shifted to a smile that would rival the sun, if it had hung in the sky outside at that moment.

“Xaviera.” he breathed her name, apparently relieved to have the distraction of her presence. “Have I told you lately that you look utterly radiant?”

She blushed a little, still taken aback by his ready compliments. But she also laughed, and moved closer to tip up his jaw with a single finger as she regarded him as calmly as she could muster.

“You haven’t, so I will admit I’m grateful to hear it.” she replied.

That earned her a grin, goofy as ever. “I’m a very lucky man, you know. To have such a gracious and humble wife.”

“You’re the one who keeps saying these lovely things!” she argued, “I can only go so long denying them.”

Alistair laughed, rising from his seat to take Xaviera’s hands in his. Whereas before his happiness had carried a carefree feeling to it, now there was something more sincere there, though no less adoring.

“You needn’t deny a thing. I’ll only ever tell you the truth. Swear on my sword.”

Xaviera smiled up at him and squeezed the calloused hands which gripped hers so tightly in turn. “That’s very grave of you, my dear. I’d believe you anyway.”

“I know. One of countless reasons why I love you.”

“I love you too.” she promised back, leaning forward to keen up and kiss the edge of his jaw.

He brightened again at the feeling of her warm lips pressed to his freckled skin, easily slipping between the sincerity of a knight and the carefree adoration of a lad head over heels in love. Alistair’s hands in hers were rough from battle and Blight, but he had only ever held her in them with tenderness. Xaviera had seen those same hands defend and attack, polish armour and struggle with the lacing of his boots. The memories she had of them represented wholly what he was - a warrior, a romantic, and ultimately a young man with hope and potential.

He would make an excellent father, she thought, before pushing it away.

As lacking as it sometimes was, however, Alistair’s perception was razor sharp when his focus was kept on Xaviera and her woes. His brow knitted as he saw the momentary shadow pass over her face. “What is it, my love? Has the weather got you down?”

“Something like that.” Xaviera replied, with what she already knew was not an entirely convincing smile. “I wanted to ask if you could.... send for a healer.”

“Can I ask why?” Alistair said, his eyes widening a little in alarm. “Is it urgent? Is there anything I can do to help? Maker, are you in pain? How long has—“

Despite the weights on her mind and her heart, Xaviera laughed fondly at her husband and shook her head. “It’s alright! Alistair, I’m okay, I promise. We can talk more about it more once I’ve seen someone.”

Something quiet dawns on Alistair’s face.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? Last time?”

“No! Maker no, Alistair, you needn’t worry about that. You haven’t ever hurt me in that regard.” Xaviera insisted, and she flushed a flustered shade of pink before she grinned and continued. “Certainly not more than I asked for, at least.”

“Oh. Well, that’s.... good.” he replied, and his smile was equal parts roguish and shy. It was a big part of why he was so charming - he could make an utterly filthy joke one moment, and then was blustering over it in the next breath. When he pulled Xaviera tighter to his front, the shyness slipped until there was only a suggestive smirk painted across his lips.

“How urgently do you need that healer?” Alistair asked, his voice low as he leaned down to murmur the words in her ear. Clearly he had needed the distraction from his work after all.

As much as it pained her to do so, Xaviera peeled herself away just enough to shake her head at him, though she made no effort to mask how much she was amused by his bold suggestion.

“Soon. Just for peace of mind. And then I promise, my dear husband, I am all yours.”

“Very well, my dear wife.” Alistair echoed her words, and lifted a hand to tuck a few errant strands of hair behind her ear. “I’ll go and find someone for you.”

***

It took no time at all for a healer to arrive at the estate, someone that they were assured was discrete and would not go into the streets of Denerim loose-lipped. The weight of the coins in the woman’s pouch upon her departure would probably suffice in keeping her quiet, though Xaviera resisted every urge to clamber up onto the building’s roof even in the rain and shout the news into the heavens for all to hear.

It was really happening. She truly was with child, almost a month along. 

Xaviera paced in their chambers, waiting for her husband to return. Though he had not been happy with her insistence that she see the healer in private, Alistair had resolved to venture out into the city and run some errands with the time that he had, apparently avoiding whatever it had been that occupied him in the library before. 

Worry plagued her mind. He would be overjoyed with the news, she was sure, but there would always be complications. The healer had been able to provide very little information to soothe her nerves - it seemed that Wardens being able to conceive children at all had no known precedent. Not even considering the normal dangers of pregnancy and birth, it was an unavoidable truth that the Taint ran through them both. Would that affect the unborn child at all as it developed? And would she still be able to serve the Wardens in Amaranthine, as she swelled with the new life inside of her? Her magic abilities thankfully kept her away from the bulk of the fray in most situations, but what if close combat was unavoidable? What if she became sick or was injured, and could not carry the child to term? What if--

The distance echoing footsteps of someone hurrying closer drew Xaviera from her tempest of questions without answers. Alistair had returned from his tasks, and would soon be with her, as she had instructed the servants to send him to their shared rooms immediately upon his arrival back to the estate. Sure enough, a firm but no less polite knock came moments after Xaviera had managed to seat herself and breathe through the rising panic in her chest.

“Are you in there, love?” Alistair’s voice called, cheery but no less concerned for her. It seemed he might have allowed his own mind to run wild as to the possibilities of a visit from a healer, one he was not permitted to attend. 

She hoped the news would delight him, rather than stoke that concern.

“Come in.” she replied, not for the first time smoothing her hands over the comfortable and practical gown she wore.

Alistair entered, struggling with the door as he carried a rather large and resplendent bouquet of roses on one arm. The continuing rain outside gave him a windswept glisten that only served to make him even more devastatingly handsome, and the smile he gave as he drew close and leant in to kiss her only furthered that impression.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, setting down the roses on the bed before kneeling at her feet, reaching out to take her hands gingerly in his. Not for the first time, he was gazing upon her as if she had personally hung the moon. Xaviera was certain she would never tire of being the sole article of his attention like this, no matter how she might have felt about what she was about to tell him.

_ Deep breaths. He loves you, and you love him, more than anything. _

Xaviera struggled on what to say first for a brief moment. “I’m alright. The healer left a little while ago. I’ve had some time to think.”

“Uh oh. Should I be worried?” Alistair chuckled, but there was just as much anxiety in his tone as there was mirth. It was evident he was trying to lighten the mood for both their sakes.

A small breathy laugh escaped Xaviera’s lips, one of quiet relief. “No. At least, I…. I’m just going to come out with it. Alistair, I love you.”

She paused, and he lifted her hands to his face to sweetly kiss the backs of them, sensing more was to come; he hoped the gesture would encourage her.

“I love you, and I think a part of me has ever since that first moment that we met.” she continued, recalling the carefree young man who still had his mentor and friends, and who had captured her heart in an instant. “That’s why I need to tell you this. Alistair, I…. I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

The most unbearable silence stretched out between them for what felt like an age. Alistair did not move, his jaw hanging slightly agape where he still knelt in front of her. He seemed to search Xaviera’s face for any indication that this was all some cruel joke she was playing on him, and that any moment she would laugh and he would have to pretend it didn’t matter.

She was smiling. But she said nothing, and the sparkle of looming tears in her eyes instantly cracked any lingering doubt and had him surging towards her, bundling her up in his arms and holding her body as tightly to his own as he physically could without hurting her.

“How long have you known?” he demanded, and his voice wobbled in a way that clenched around Xaviera’s heart - but in joy, not despair. 

“I’ve had my suspicions since this morning. I needed the healer to be sure.” Xavier explained, with what little breath she could spare.

Alistair drew back and moved Xaviera’s hair from her face. There were already shining streaks of his own tears running over his freckled face; the two of them were a state, but she was sure his smile had never been so full of sunshine, even as the storm still raged outside.

“I love you. And I know you’re probably scared, and that we don’t know how this is going to go, but…. Maker, I  _ love _ you. I’ve said that already, haven’t I? But I mean it no less.” he insisted, laughing a little at how he was so lost for words. “I’m here for you. Every step of the way. You know that, don’t you?”

Xaviera nodded through her own tears and spoke not a word more, crushing his lips with her own as something safe and familiar stirred in her gut. She was afraid, but she also knew she had nothing to be afraid of, when Alistair loved her that much. They had stopped the end of the world, after all. She knew they were capable of anything.


End file.
